A Serial Killer Sister
by loucylastic
Summary: Alex Rider has moved in with Yassen and is trying to be a normal teenager, but what happens when Mrs Jones finds evidence that Alex wasn't the only child of Helen and John (set before Never Say Die, rated T just in case, may become M later on).
1. Chapter 1

"Alex! Dinner's ready!" The blond, retired assassin called up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Alex muttered back. In reality it would be another five minutes before he pottered downstairs to meet the concerned, blue eyes of Yassen.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, let's eat." And so they continued to eat in silence, with Yassen occasionally glancing up at Alex from his bowl of soup with confusion (not that his face showed it). It was normal for a teenager to act like this- however Alex had the abnormal tendency to always be on time.

"Alexander- please tell me what the matter is." He cast his gaze down at the round, marble table and sighed. "It's really nothing Yassen, don't worry about it."

"I know you're lying Alexander."

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" he snapped back, his usually tired, weary eyes now full of anger. Ever since he moved out of the Pleasure's, his anger at Jack's death seemed to explode out of him at the slightest annoyance.

Yassen fell silent and calmly sipped on the soup. He knew not to question Alex when he was like this.

Alex's eyes went back to their usual weary state and he sat back on his chair, "I'm sorry Yassen, but you don't need to worry so much- I was just finishing my French homework. Yassen didn't say anything, he knew that Alex had already finished all his homework, and Alex could do his french in a minute, seeming as he was fluent in it. "Is this homemade?" Yassen did answer this,

"I thought I might try doing something new," Alex smiled,

"It's good."

A few hours later, Alex had disappeared back to his bedroom and Yassen had decided to turn on the news. It was the normal, depressing stories and soon enough he felt his eyelids start to droop. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard footsteps behind him. He shot up immediately and started to reach for his gun when a calming voice filtered through his ears. "Yassen, it's just me." Yassen stopped mid-air and resurrected himself. He hadn't done that in a while.

"Alex plonked himself beside Yassen on the sofa and switched the T.V. channel to an American drama. He sat back down next to Alex and rested his head on Alex's shoulder

"Watching these are going to make you into an idiot." He teased,

"I'm trying to be a normal teenager remember?" It wasn't a question. Yassen sighed, Alex had lost his normal sense of humour and now was more concentrated on being normal instead of himself.

"Yassen started to close his eyes again, the television fading into white noise, instead he listened to Alex's heartbeat. It amazed him that it was still beating, considering what he had been through. While Yassen was pondering all this, Alex also thought about his past. Earlier, Mrs Jones had contacted him, saying she had important information- something about his family. He had been out of the field for quite a while, they just wanted him for another mission. At least that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Yassen stopped the car a few streets away from the Royal and General Bank. They both stayed unmoving while the engine quietly ticked. Alex had told Yassen about the phone call with Mrs Jones when he had woken up from his nap- and explained why he had exploded at dinner, now they were trying to say what could be the last goodbye.

"Alexander, please be careful- and promise me you'll come home." Alex looked sadly at Yassen, before softly kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll call you when I can." And with that said, he exited the car.

As he walked closer to the bank, he felt the familiar sense of dread filling his heart. He hated seeing the place where he had been shot, each time he swore he saw a little bit of blood even though that was impossible.

He finally came to the entrance of the bank, and hurried in, head down to the floor.

Alex slowly moved towards the desk and coughed to catch the receptionist's attention. "I'm Alex Rider, I'm here to see Mrs Jones."

The receptionist gave him a clearly fake smile and responded,

"Of course Alex, she is waiting for you in her office. You can make your way up."

The cameras followed him as he decided against the lift and chose the stairs.

When he reached her office, panting slightly, he knocked fervently and opened the door. The smell of peppermint hit him immediately.

It was a weird sight to see Mrs Jones sat at the desk, instead of hovering around like an annoying pigeon, but it was still a slightly better sight than the cold, uncaring eyes of Mr Blunt. Not that it made Alex anymore thrilled to be here.

"Alex! Lovely to see you again, how are you?" Mrs Jones inquired, staring at him. Alex shrugged at sat down. Mrs Jones stayed cheerful, even though Alex was not responding in the same manner.

"Anyways, I told you last night that I had found information about your family..."

"Where do you want me to go?" Alex cut in, tired of the act.

Mrs Jones sighed and gave him a stern glance.

"Mr Rider, I am not sending you on a mission, I am not Mr Blunt, now will you let me continue?"

Alex, now slightly intrigued, sat forwards and nodded.

" I have been looking through your files and your mother's files, and I came across something strange, I have here one of your mother's images of you when she was pregnant, but there are two foetuses. There are no records of a miscarriage."

Alex felt his heart stop for a second.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Mr Rider, you have a twin, more specifically- a twin sister."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour after the meeting with Mrs Jones, Alex sat on a bench in the park, watching his clouds of breath in the frosty air. He was still in shock. He couldn't get his head around the idea that he wasn't alone anymore, he had a sister, somewhere, and she was living and breathing and alive. Alex smiled at this thought, she was the only person he knew that didn't need to watch their back every second of the day.

He could go find her if he wished, Mrs Jones had given him her file. Alex thought about what their reunion would be like. Both of them would have tears streaming down their faces, they would embrace each other in a bone-crushing hug, they would always love and protect each other until the very end. But, how would he approach her? He couldn't just spring out of the blue and go 'Hey sis how are you?' She'd would think he is crazy.

After half-an-hour of pondering these thoughts, Yassen pulled up in his BMW, looking relieved, and Alex hopped into the warmth.

"No mission then?" Yassen grinned,

"No mission, but there is something." Alex froze up, unsure of how to tell Yassen about the situation.

"What is it?" Yassen's grin fell with worry.

"Just, read his file when we get home."

A little while later, Yassen was curled up on their leather sofa in front of the television, analysing the file carefully. He was frowning, his forehead crumpled and his eyebrows were arched. Alex was watching him.

"I don't get it," Yassen finally sighed, "How did MI6 just find this? Also, how did I not find this?"

"Don't ask me. Just tell me what to do."

He looked up at Alex, his eyebrow raised.

"It's not my decision Alexander, do you want to find her?"

Alex didn't need to think much, he already had an answer.

"Of course," he responded, "She's my sister."

After dinner, Alex reread the file in his room.

 _Keren Rider_

 _Age: 17_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Place of residence: 15 Lander Road, Montgomery, Alabama, United States_

 _Education: Arsem High_

 _Mother: Helen Rider_

 _Father: John Rider_

 _Sibling(s): Alexander Rider_

Underneath the information there was a picture. She had the same blonde hair and brown eyes as Alex, but her features were softer, and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, which was a feature Alex had lost long ago. Keren, Alex had temporarily fallen in love with that name, was sitting on top of a car bonnet, and was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees- she was grinning into the camera as fireworks exploded into stars of colour. The colours reflected onto her skin, and it was like Picasso had painted her himself.

Alex closed the file and flopped onto his bed, Yassen came in to kiss him goodnight, and Alex dozed off, reminding himself to book plane tickets tomorrow.

 _AN: Thank you to the people who have decided to read my badly written fanfic, I am welcoming some constructive criticism so they won't be badly written anymore- and you won't have to suffer._

 _Thanks- Author._


End file.
